


The Best Laid Plans

by Webdog177



Series: Whiterose Smut Series [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Happy Valentines Day!, Locked in a Supply Room lolz, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Ruby takes note from a time-honored trope to win Weiss affections... [Whiterose, one-shot]





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A/N: Some of you may recognize this; I posted it before, but finally found it again after it was deleted. And now, a repost just in time for Valentines Day!
> 
> Enjoy.

0 - 0 - 0

**The Best Laid Plans…**

_Everyone together now…_

**Of Mice of Men**

0 - 0 - 0

Ruby stretched up on her tiptoes, just barely able to reach the desired shelf, even with the aid of her high-soled boots. She scrunched up her face in determination and, with a little hop to cover the distance, successfully snatched the bottle of dust from its spot at the top shelf.

"Gotcha!" She turned, smiling triumphantly to her fellow comrade of shortness. "Whew, that was an ordeal."

Weiss rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching in amusement. "Whatever. I still don't see what you needed  _me_  for; all you needed was the bottle of dust. You could have gotten that without my assistance. Are we done here?"

Ruby's smile flicked almost unnoticeably, noticing that Weiss was about to head for the door. "Uh, w-wait!" She reached out a hand, lighting touching Weiss' arm before pulling it back. "Um, thanks. You know, for coming with me. I really just wanted the company."

"Of course." Weiss sighed, giving a small shake of her head. Months ago, when they first started their partnership at beacon, the white-haired fencer would have not even bothered to join Ruby on an errand as benign as retrieving a single bottle of dust from storage. But over time she had began to slowly open up to Ruby, and even enjoy her presence - within reason. These days it was almost a trivial matter of asking for her to come with Ruby, knowing her partner would almost always agree. "It's only the supply room. And, as I said, it turned out you didn't even need my help."

"Still, you agreed to come!" Ruby insisted, her grin widening. "So, I'll take what I can get."

Weiss shook her head again. "Ruby. As I keep telling you. I value our partnership. I am always happy to spend time with you."

Ruby felt her cheeks warm and she looked away, her eyes darting to the door, and then to the only other entrance to the supply room; a small window barely large enough for someone's head to peek through at the very top of the wall.  _Well, this was a fantastic plan…_

"Thanks, Weiss! You're the best!" she finally said, leaping onto her partner and wrapping her arms around her middle.

Step One of Ruby's Master Plan to Get Weiss: Establish intimacy early, but be careful not to come on too strong.

Ruby let Weiss go. "Alright. Let's scram. It's dark and cramped in here."

Weiss rolled her eyes again. "Very well."

The two girls headed for the door. They walked so closely that Ruby had to fight the overwhelming urge to reach out and take Weiss' hand.

_Down girl! All in good time!_

Ruby moved ahead to reach the door first. She grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, and fought down her grin as the handle resisted her.

"Huh?" she gasped, putting on a surprisingly convincing act as she wiggled the handle. She gave it a kick - but it still refused to budge. "Its locked!"

"What?" Weiss demanded. Ruby stepped aside and let Weiss confirm that the door was indeed locked. She schooled her face as Weiss gave the door a solid kick as well - but it remained motionless and steadfast. These doors at Beacon were really well-built, Ruby noted with relief.

Step Two: 'Accidentally' get locked in a nice, cozy space together, away from prying eyes. After all, Weiss cared about outward appearances.

"Geez," Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and thrust out her lower lip in her patented pout. "Someone must have come by just after we came in."

Weiss seemed to glare at the door, and then turned around towards Ruby. "Does anyone know we're in here?"

Ruby blinked. "I'm not sure. I didn't tell anyone." She stepped forward and put her hands on Weiss' arms. She ran her fingers along Weiss's sleeves and down to her wrists, rubbing her thumbs across her skin. "Hey, don't worry - someone'll be along soon, I bet."

Step Three: Comfort Weiss when she -

And suddenly, to Ruby's shock, Weiss immediately pulled away from her grip and ran towards the back of the supply room, apparently to the small window up high. Ruby followed shortly behind in dismay.

Weiss stopped underneath the window and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting "Hey! Is anyone out there! We're trapped in here!"

"Uh, Weiss-" Ruby muttered nervously, reaching out to tug on Weiss' uniform.

A familiar voice came from the window, along with a very familiar tuft of yellow hair. "Is anyone in there? I heard a voice."

"Yang!" Weiss called, relief evident in her voice. "Yes, Ruby and I got stuck in here!"

There was a grunt and a groan, followed by a set of fingers as Yang hoisted herself up to peek through the window. "Oh, hey there, Weiss-cream. Rubes. What's up?"

"Yes. Well," Weiss huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "can you please get us out of here?"

"Sure thing, Princess." Yang snickered. "Might take a while to find a key though. Sit tight for a few and I'll see what I can drum up."

"Thanks!" Weiss called turning away from the window and walked past Ruby. Ruby made to follow, but glanced up at the window, exchanging a wink with her older sister.

Step Three-Point-Five: Since she knew words wouldn't be enough to convince Weiss, have a 'rescue' nearby to put her at ease.

"See?" Ruby said, turning back towards Weiss and sitting down beside her. "Like I said; we'll be out of here in no time."

Weiss groaned into her hands, giving her a small shake of the head. "I should have figured something like this would happen. Something like this  _always_  happens with you."

"That? Pfff!" Ruby waved her hand in the air in front of her nonchalantly. "It's a talent."

Weiss snorted a laugh, looking up at Ruby with a rueful smile. "At least we're locked in here together."

Ruby grinned, "Absolutely! It would totally suck getting stuck in here by myself. Thanks for being here with me." and, silently, she opened her arm to accept Weiss. The older girl regarded her friend for a moment before nodding and leaning in towards her, allowing Ruby to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

Step Four: Establish intimacy. This time, for  _serious._

Ruby and Weiss stayed like that for a while, sitting together in the middle of the dimly-lit storage room. Weiss' head rested on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby's arm wrapped around her. The silence was simultaneously very awkward and very comfortable; the kind that made you not want to break it. The kind of gray zone that made you think 'Wow… this is weird. I kind of don't want to say anything' and 'wow… this is nice. I kind of don't want to say anything.'

Weiss was the first to break the silence. "I just realized how horrible it would be to be stuck in here by yourself," she mused quietly. "Like you said, It's good that you asked me to be here."

"No kidding!' Ruby giggled. "After all, that's what friends are for right?"

Step Five: Test the waters - you had to be  _sure_.

"Yes. Friends," echoed Weiss softly.

Ruby thought she heard the barest hint of disappointment in Weiss' tone, but then she remembered Yang's advice: " _Remember, Rubes; your mind plays tricks on you when it comes to matters of the heart. You gotta be one-hundred percent sure before you take the plunge!_ " So, it wasn't quite enough to go off of yet.

She could heard Yang's follow up snicker, " _Pfft. Plunge. Get it?"_

Fortunately, Ruby had done her homework on her partner. Plans upon plans upon plans. Ruby had never been a big planner, and neither had Yang. But luckily, Blake came up with surprisingly good ideas - most likely because of all the books she read. If they had used even  _half_  of the plans the three of them had come up with for this when hunting Grimm, the monsters would never even stand a chance.

"Say, Weiss," Ruby began, her grin never slipping. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Weiss sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly up at Ruby. "Where did  _that_ come from?"

"I'm just wondering," Ruby shrugged. "I figure, since we're gonna be stuck in here until Yang gets back with a key, we might as well bond a little bit, right? I mean, we're partners… shouldn't we know this stuff about each other already?"

"R-right." Weiss looked away, her cheeks darkening even in the dim light of the storage room. "Um, well, I don't."

Ruby nudged her with her elbow. "Ever have a crush on anyone?"

Pink cheeks darkened even more. "... no."

Ruby's heart started to fall before she remembered Blake's advice: " _She likely will not be honest with you at the start. You have to be forward to get her to open up."_

Ruby sighed dramatically. "Same with me. I don't know if I like anyone like that. But, the thought has crossed my mind, you know?"

Weiss simply nodded, her cheeks returning to settle against Ruby's shoulder. Ruby shifted slightly to hold her partner a little more tightly. But just a little bit.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby whispered, her tone dropping as if to convey something important. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"... Sure." She heard the whisper back.

 _Whoa. Okay, Ruby. Breathe. You got this._  "When… When I think about… you know, kissing boys… I think I feel a bit, um, unprepared. You know what I mean?"

"I… I think so," Weiss murmured, shifting slightly against Ruby. "I mean, I can understand that. We might both get married someday."

"Right." Ruby took a breath. "It's just like… I wish I could get some  _practice_ , you know? Like, sparring against other Hunters and, um, Huntresses. But, instead of sparring or doing push-ups or things like that, it'd be like… kissing? Is that a thing?"

"I'm… I'm not sure. Maybe."

Both girls fell silent for a long moment.

Step Six: Wait. Don't overplay your hand. The moment of truth cometh.

It was a long wait, too. Ruby's heart was pounding in her chest, and for about twenty-three years, Weiss was deathly silent.  _(_ " _Remember, Rubes; your mind plays tricks on you when it comes to matters of the heart)_

"If… um..."

Ruby's heart lurched in her chest.

Weiss lifted her head off of her shoulder, and the looked Ruby in the eye. Uncharacteristic shyness was written all over her face, but she pursed her lips and forced herself to speak. "If… you wanted to, then, um, we could practice… together."

Slowly, a wide grin spread across Ruby's face. "Really…?" Dust exploded in her head, and it was all she could do to hold herself back - something she just  _knew_  would get her a pleased pat on the back from Yang and Blake for her god-like patience.

"Yes. I just, well, I realized that I would need the practice, as well. And, as you said, I feel a bit… unprepared for… kissing. And now would be the perfect time for it…" Her voice grew quiet and trailed off as she spoke, before she finally shook her head, her familiar scowl sliding across her features. "N-nevermind. That was a strange thought. Forget it, We are both girls; I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, come on!" Ruby grinned, reaching out to take both of Weiss' hands. "That was a great idea!"

Weiss' cheeks darkened again, and her eyes darted to the side. "W-what? I mean, if it's too strange, then-"

"No, it's not weird at all. But…" Ruby took a steadying breath. All this talk about kissing was getting her surprisingly turned on, and fighting against the urge building in her gut was taking more of her willpower than she thought. "Would you really be okay with me being your first kiss? I mean, I know what kind of thing is important to some people…"

"It's fine!" Weiss said loudly, then hunched her shoulders, looking away again. "I-I mean, I don't think one's first kiss is all that important." She paused, her face twitching. "Not that you aren't important - I just meant to say that-"

Step Seven:

Ruby interrupted Weiss by pushing her mouth against he's. And by 'pushing her mouth against hers', that was really the best way to describe it, because their first kiss was simply an awkward press of lips on lips. Their mouths pressed together, but the sheer surprise and anxiety from such an act kept both girls from moving for at least thirty seconds.

Finally, Ruby pulled away. "Um, how was that?"

Weiss' eyes were wide, her blue eyes shining in the dim lighting. Ruby watched her with trepidation, unsure whether to feel guilty or not… until Weiss reacted by grabbing onto Ruby's sleeves and lunging in close, kissing Ruby with intent.

Weiss' kisses were hungry, laying claim to Ruby's again and again. Ruby felt teeth gently pressing against her lips, the sensation of goosebumps traveling up her arms. She decided that she had to at least match Weiss' enthusiasm, and that in mind, she placed on hand on Weiss' waist, and the other on her thigh.

The two girls swayed back and forth as they kissed, their subtle fight for dominance waging as their lips worked. Weiss took the initiative by rising to her knees and cupping Ruby's face, pressing her kisses forcefully down on the girl. Ruby followed suit, likewise getting to her knees, tugging Weiss closer to her. She then pried the Schnee Heiress' lips apart and thrust her tongue into the other's mouth.

"Mmm…!"

Weiss' tongue joined in on the action. For a long moment it was just their two tongues running across each other, trails of saliva leaking down their lips before their mouth closed in for more kisses.

"Mmm…"

Not wanting to pull away from Weiss for even an instant - or ever again, for that matter - without even looking, Ruby moved her hands up past Weiss' hips and setting on her chest.

"Mmah-!" Weiss moaned into their kiss, arching her back towards Ruby's hands.

Ruby cupped and squeezed Weiss' breasts through her uniform.  _They're really nice,_ she thought absently.  _Bigger than I thought…_

Eventually, Ruby gave up on Weiss' breasts, instead intent on finding another goal. It took a bit of feeling around, but she finally found what she was looking for: the front clasps of Weiss' uniform. A few moments of blind fumbling as they kissed, but Ruby finally succeeded in popping free the small handful of buttons that held Weiss' uniform top snugly across her small frame.

While Ruby worked at Weiss' uniform, she distantly felt Weiss' thin fingers deftly work at the clasp of her cloak, unclasping it and tossing it aside, returning to match the younger girl's pace at undoing her shirt. The entire process was made more difficult with her tongue was in Ruby's mouth, but they eventually got the job done.

Ruby, starting to get impatient, put a hand behind Weiss' head, fingers threading through her hair, and pushed forward, gently easing the older girl backwards onto the floor of the supply room, cradling her head protectively. Weiss obliged and lay on her back, and Ruby crawled on top of her, refusing to break their kisses. The two girls continued their aggressively passionate moment in silence.

One of Ruby's hands returned to Weiss' chest, eliciting a soft moan, but Ruby decided that it was time to push just a little bit further. She put her other hand on Weiss' exposed leg and slowly ran her hand upwards, tracing her nails along her bare skin to her thigh.

When Ruby's hand finally made it to the bottom of Weiss' skirt, she began to shiver. Ruby's hand continued to slid further, slipping underneath Weiss' skirt, nearing its destination. Finally finding what she was looking for, she brushed her fingers across silky fabric, reveling in the shudder that shook Weiss and then -

Then Weiss broke away from the kiss, pushing Ruby's shoulder gently, but firmly. Ruby immediately withdrew her hand from Weiss' skirt, her worry growing with every passing second.

Both girls sat there, breathing heavily. Weiss looked away from Ruby - who still straddled her - silent except for the heavy breaths whistling from her nose.

Since Weiss refused to contribute, Ruby cleared her throat nervously. "W-wow. That, uh, that was amazing," she whispered softly. "That… that was a thing."

Weiss looked up at her silently.

"Um…" Ruby mumbled, shifting atop of Weiss. There was no other way to hash it out; she was horny and she  _wanted_ Weiss. Right here and now. "So, yeah. There's the kissing practice, sure," she said, cobbling together words as she thought of them. "But - but, um, I kinda feel like… you know,  _sex_  is an important thing to get some practice with, too."

"No."

Ruby blinked, her heart plummeting to her stomach. "No?"

Weiss stared up at Ruby for another moment. "I'm not… going to have sex with you, Ruby. Now please. Get off of me."

Ruby took a few seconds to process her partner's words before blankly nodding, clambering off the older girl. Weiss sat up, her hand over her chest as she looked away from Ruby towards a dark corner of the supply room. She leaned over and plucked up Ruby's cloak, giving it to her.

Ruby quietly accepted it, staring at the fabric in her hands. "Weiss. I'm… I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I forgive you, Ruby." Weiss said, her eyes sliding back towards her. "These things happen. I feel like I learned a lot." She pursed her lips and, for a moment, something passed by her eyes as she sighed, "Kissing is one thing… but I refuse to have my first time be something in practice. I want my first time to be real. With… with someone I love, and who loves me back."

Ruby's eyes widened, her heart returning to its' proper place. "Really?" she breathed. "Well, then I love you!"

Weiss stared flatly at her, wholly unamused.

Ruby blinked. "Uh... wow, that sounded kind of insincere, didn't it?"

"You think?"

Ruby crawled back to Weiss on hands and knees, her gaze never wavering from Weiss as she approached. When she was close enough, she gently placed her hands on Weiss' face. "How about this?" She whispered, "I'm sorry I lied about wanting to 'practice' with you. I should have come clean with it from the get-go. I wanted to kiss you because it's you. I wanted to kiss you because I love you, Weiss."

She leaned closed, and she smiled happily as Weiss' eyes slid shut, leaning the rest of the way for a soft kiss.

"I love you," Ruby repeated, a little loud and kissing Weiss again, a little harder. "I love you!" she said, punctuating each declaration with another kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She pulled back and wrapped her arms tightly around her, resting her forehead against Weiss'.

"I really, really love you, Weiss," she whispered, placing a single kiss on the skin of her forehead. "Was that convincing enough?"

Weiss' head bobbed once; acceptance.

Ruby beamed, pulling back to press another kiss to Weiss' lips. "So let's get naked."

"Okay."

Ruby released Weiss, and the two girls started pulling random articles of clothing off of themselves, small smiles decorating their faces as they did so.

"So, am I to understand that you were behind all of this?" Weiss asked softly as she slipped her arms through her shirt, folding it and setting it aside.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked, caught off-guard as she removed her boots, but kept her socks on. "What makes you say that?"

"Yang," Weiss replied, a small smirk flickering across her lips. "If we were  _really_  'accidentally' trapped in here, then Yang would have just broken the door down, reinforced or not. She wouldn't have traipsed off to find a 'key'."

Ruby chuckled, rubbing her cheek sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Dang, you got me. And here I thought I'd thought of everything."

"No, you did a great job." Weiss paused as she leaned over to press a kiss to Ruby's lips. They lingered there for a while before pulling back. "You actually had me pretty fooled until just a moment or two ago, when I realized just how convenient this all was."

"But that just goes to prove how much I love you; how much effort I put into all this," Ruby pointed out, trying to pull her arms through her sleeves but grimacing in embarrassment as her elbow got stuck in. She had gone through a recent growth spurt and put in for a larger uniform, but it hadn't arrived yet. For a moment, with her arms caught in her shirt like that, with her being trapped in such a weird position, all she could think of was  _wow… this is the WORST thing that could have happened! She's gonna call me a dunce or something. I just know it!_  She wrestled with her uniform for a few more moments before Weiss shuffled over.

"Here, let me help," she murmured. Ruby felt soft, gentle hands slide over her ribs and up to her arms, and within a moment the shirt was free, and Weiss gently folded the article and placed in on the ground beside her own. "You dunce."

_Yup - called it._

But any retort that Ruby thought of making was stricken from her mind as she looked up and saw Weiss, her naked torso clear and skin pale in the dim light of the supply room. "Weiss…" Ruby sighed, her heart thumping in her chest. "Your even more beautiful without clothes on."

Weiss stared at Ruby, but she didn't miss the blush that creeped across her partner's cheeks at her words. "T-thanks. But, by my count, we're not really even. You've still got your underwear on."

"Well, yeah," Ruby said, grinning. "But, see - like my shirt, I seem to be having a little  _trouble_  with them. I'm gonna need some help."

She half-expected Weiss to roll her eyes, call her a dunce again, and tell her to take off her own damn underwear. But, to her surprise and delight, the girl simply nodded and shuffled forward, her hands slipping behind Ruby's back to undo her bra. Her nose brushed against Ruby's and their mouths barely an inch apart. Ruby's smirk had dissolved into a little smile, the fire in her belly growing with each passing moment that Weiss lingered so close - and yet to  _far_.

She could feel Weiss' breath - hot and sweet - and barely an instant later, Weiss leaned in. Ruby closed her eyes in expectation, feeling a hint of Weiss' lips ghost across hers - but the kiss never came. Weiss instead slunk down, her hands skimming her naked torso remove her panies. Weiss' lips curled into a smirk at the decidedly betrayed expression on Ruby's face, and her eyebrows lifted every so slightly.

 _S-she's teasing me!_  Ruby thought, her blood pounding in her ears.  _Gah! I love her so much… but I also hate her!_

At Weiss' gentle push Ruby lay back, letting her slide the last remaining article of clothing down her legs. Weiss made to remove Ruby's socks, but with a smile, decided against it. Finally -  _Finally_  - she began the long crawl back up Ruby's body to her face.

"And so the tables have turned," Ruby said dramatically, lacing her fingers together behind Weiss' neck.

Weiss smiled in agreement, and finally lowered herself down onto Ruby. Her bare breasts pushed against Ruby's - they were, as Ruby noted, larger than she had suspected - and her lips parted slightly with a soft gasp.

For a long moment the two girls simply lay there, seemingly content with breathing in tandem as their want grew stronger. Weiss dipped her head down and kissed Ruby's cheek, then her chin, before briefly nipping on Ruby's lower lip. Ruby hadn't really expected Weiss to tease her like this, but wasn't about to complain; Weiss seemed to enjoy her brief position of power over her, but that didn't she suffered any less for it.

Weiss closed her eyes and kissed Ruby again, and then again, and again and again. Following a trend, the kissed became hotter and heavier in intensity as the moment continued, but the partners quickly became accustomed to each other, the initial awkwardness dissolving into familiarity in each other. It wasn't long before their kissing was filled with the same ferocious need they had felt earlier, their tongues winding around each other's, hands gliding and groping over bare skin, and moans leaking through lips.

Ruby dug her fingernails into Weiss' shoulder blades, dragging them down her back; she grinned into their heated kisses at the shudder that traveled through Weiss' body at the touch. While her hands move downward, she seized the opportunity to capture Weiss' tongue between her lips, sucking it greedily, before releasing it, letting her tongue glide slowly, wetly, around the inside of her mouth.

Suddenly, Ruby's hand firmly gripped Weiss' fleshy backside, eliciting a startled gasp from the white-haired fencer. Squeezing her butt tightly, Ruby lifted Weiss off of her until both rose to their knees, level with each other.

Ruby broke away from their kiss, breathing heavily and starting at Weiss from underneath hooded eyes. She gave the girl's rear another squeeze, stomach flipping at the way her warm flesh gave underneath her fingers.

"Your ass is so awesome," Ruby murmured softly.

Weiss blinked twice, and then burst into laughter.

"W-what? What did I say?" Ruby asked, her heart falling into her knees.

Weiss tried to stifle her laughter by biting on her knuckle. "You… just said 'ass'," she giggled.

Ruby pouted. "What? I can't say ass?"

"S-sorry!" Weiss dissolved into a fresh fit of giggles. "It just sounds so weird when you swear!"

Ruby growled and returned to Weiss' lips, effectively cutting off all further laughter in favor of an appreciative moan. It didn't take long for the heat to return, and Ruby felt Weiss' hands slide down towards her own bottom, but then she seemed to change her mind and opted to lift her hands to her chest and palm her breasts.

Ruby didn't expect Weiss' sudden forwardness, and bit down slightly on her lip in surprise, a groan leaking unannounced from her throat. She caught herself quickly enough, though, and released Weiss' bottom lip. The older girl didn't seem too bothered by it, but rather, she seemed to enjoy the accidental roughness Ruby exhibited as she started to add random bites and nibbles into her rapidly growing fervor of kisses, in addition to the attention she was paying to Ruby's chest.

The younger girl bit down purposefully on Weiss' lip, then dragged her teeth down towards her chin, nibbling and sucking along the way. Weiss tilted her head aside to allow Ruby access to her neck, her eyes fluttering ship with pleasure as her neck seemed to vibrate with a pleased hum.

Ruby latched onto Weiss' neck, kissing and licking and sucking at her pale flesh, occasionally sampling the tender skin with her teeth and leaving a bite mark - just to let everyone know that the Schnee heiress was  _hers_ , Ruby Rose's now. Weiss let out a quiet, but excited cry after every sharp bite.

Surprisingly, Ruby soon found that she hadn't been paying close enough attention up until now, but by this point she just started to realize how the powerful and hot ache between her legs was quickly growing to be unbearable, and they was Weiss' thighs were rubbing together left little doubt as to how she felt as well. She removed her mouth from Weiss' neck - much to the girl's disappointment if her sigh was any indication - and slipped one of her hands away from her ass, skimming her fingers along her creamy thigh before settling gently between Weiss' legs.

A moment of gentle prodding was all it took to get Weiss to spread her legs to allow Ruby in. She took it slow; running one finger across the downy softness of silvery hair and glistening flesh, her hand practically trembling as she swallowed, steadying herself. Ruby was familiar with masturbation, because  _of course she would be_ , but that didn't necessarily mean Weiss would like it the same way she did. So Ruby began slow, by sliding her index finger around the area to get a feel for Weiss' reactions.

For her part, Weiss let out contented moans regardless of where Ruby touched her. A few moments later she began to rock her hips against Ruby's hand, intent of matching her partner's tempo. Ruby grinned, bracing herself and securing her lips around Weiss leps. She paused for a second, and then inserted her finger deep inside Weiss.

"A-ah! Nnng!" Weiss's whole body shuddered as the finger slipped inside her, her grip tightening on Ruby's breasts.

"Hah…" Ruby sighed shakily. Even if she wasn't directly being serviced, she still felt overwhelmed by all the sensations. Weiss' tight grip on her breasts, her palms and fingers rubbing over her nipples, the taste of her skin and how unbelievably tight and hot she was… she just seemed to suck in Ruby's finger and pull on it just  _perfectly_  and she couldn't get enough.

Slowly, accompanied with a long, languid moan from Weiss, Ruby pushed her finger deeper into her.

"Mmmah… R-Ruby-! Aahn!"

Weiss gasps became higher and higher pitch; her hands released Ruby's breasts and wrapped around her neck, holding her close as her chest heaving and her legs quivering.

Ruby's finger sunk in deep, and then she could go in no further. She paused for a moment to let Weiss catch her breath. She placed a fresh kiss on Weiss' neck, and at the same time, gently pulled her finger out and quickly began a steady pace of thrusts.

"Ha… Hah!" Weiss gasped, her head falling to lay on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby's mind reeled; it was so warm and soft inside Weiss, and so wet. It was so nice and she -  _she_  - was making so wet and making her cry out like that! It was everything she had ever dreamed about and more, and Ruby could help but grind herself against Weiss' leg, groaning against the girl's neck wetly. Her finger paused again, rubbing around Weiss' entrance before slipping inside again. Weiss groaned lowly, her breathing ragged, and the way she clutched at Ruby's hair and shoulders made her appreciation clear.

Ruby smirked, her teeth raking over the thin column of Weiss' throat.  _Oh… it's definitely not over yet._

Weiss squealed as Ruby thrust her finger in once again, her pace increasing steadily. In and out; the thrusting growing faster and faster as Weiss' chest heaved . She writhed against Ruby, shuddering and crying, "Ahh! Ruby! It's… It's so good! I-"

Suddenly realising that she'd been neglecting Weiss' neck, Ruby clamped her teeth around it without slowing her thrusts, roughly biting her partner. Weiss' mouth opened, the wet, squishy sounds of Ruby's finger pumping in and out of her adding to the groan that slipped from her throat. Weiss' nails dug deeply into Ruby's shoulders, and all she could feel was how good Weiss felt and how hot her breath was against her ear.

"R-Ruby! I'm… I'm almost there-!" Weiss' voice was high pitched and strained, her body trembling and her eyes clamped shut. The tension of the two girls' lovemaking ripped through them, and Weiss shuddered, her legs trembling as they tried their best to keep her upright as Ruby increased her thrusts dramatically.

"A-aah! Yes! Don't stop!"

Ruby's breath hitched as Weiss' trembles grew, and her entire body seemed to snap like a taught violin string. Her arms and legs grew taut and she clamped around Ruby's finger and she didn't -  _couldn't_  - slow her pace, wanting to draw out her partner's orgasm as long as she could.

Eventually, of course, Weiss came down from from her cloud. Her hips rocked languidly against Ruby's hand, her soft keens accompanying pleased hums as she placed gentle yet hungry kisses along Ruby's neck and collarbone. Her forehead came down to rest on Ruby's shoulder and, panting, she slowly seemed to regain her senses and Ruby took that as a sign to pull out.

She lifted her finger, admiring the glistening sheen that coated it; proof of Weiss and Ruby's mutual attraction. She grinned widely, sticking out her tongue and tentatively tasting the tip of her finger.

"...It's good," she murmured softly. "Weiss, you taste so good."

"I do?" Weiss whispered, still working on catching her breath. "... good."

Ruby's grin widened, "Wanna taste?" she asked, offering her finger to her friend.

She had expected a refusal, maybe even along with the name 'Dolt'. But instead, Weiss simply stared at Ruby's finger, considering the suggestion.

Ruby blinked, "Y-you don't have to… I was just-"

Weiss cut her off by suddenly grabbing Ruby's wrist with both hands and dragging her tongue up Ruby's finger, moaning at the taste of herself on her skin. She angled Ruby's hand this way and that, exploring every inch of her finger with her tongue, licking it clean of her own arousal.

Still focused on Ruby's glistening finger, Weiss nudged Ruby to the floor and straddled her, mirroring their earlier position of Ruby on top and Weiss on the bottom. Ruby lay still, her hand limp and simply allowing Weiss to focus on it. Weiss smiled and silently licked Ruby's finger one way, and then another before she slowly, seductively licked the finger from her palm to her fingernail. She repeated the gesture a second time, flicking her eyes to focus on Ruby's with a hooded stare.

The implication was obvious.

A horny shudder ran through Ruby's body.

Weiss turned her attention back on her finger once again, and then popped the entire thing into her mouth. Lips wrapped around it, and she began to bob her head up and down Ruby's finger, sucking it clean.

It was then than Ruby noticed the brush of Weiss' fingers beside her thighs, clearly in search of the ache between her legs. Ruby mewled when she felt Weiss find her target and run her fingers along her lower lips.

"Please," Ruby begged weakly, canting her hips up against Weiss' hand. "I want it… so bad. Please, Weiss…"

With a soft ' _pop'_ , Weiss released Ruby's finger. She expected Weiss to meet her eyes and give her what she so desperately needed, or maybe just tease her some more - but, maddeningly, Weiss continued to examine Ruby's hand.

She nuzzled another of Ruby's fingers with her nose, before gently poking at it with her tongue.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby groaned, bucking her hips up against her. "I… I only used that one finger."

But Weiss didn't listen. She took the next finger in her mouth, sucking on it deeply. Ruby couldn't complain, because in the same motion, Weiss shoved two fingers into Ruby.

A feeling unlike anything she felt before filling Ruby at once, and that feeling rocked back and forth as Weiss quickly established a hard and punishing rhythm into her. The Schnee heiress continued her exploration of Ruby's hand all the while, sucking and nibbling on fingers and running her tongue and tracing random patterns against her palm.

Ruby was overwhelmed - she couldn't take it; her pussy was hot and quivering with an unbearable ache that had been driving her crazy from the very start, and her hand was being defiled the entire time. Weiss - she found - was a cruel mistress in bed, but Ruby would never have it any other way.

If she'd have known what this would feel like, she would have done this from the very start.

"Weiss! Oh, god! Oh, god-! I'm- I'm coming! Faster! Please don't stop!"

She barely saw it coming, and the orgasm hit her like a hammerblow. She barely managed a high-pitched squeal before her entire body tightened in the biggest, most satisfying orgasm she had ever had. Everything went blank. She knew that she trashed around in pleasure, her hands scrabbling on the floor of the storage room, the sheer force from her climax caused all her pent-up moans to spill from her throat, but she heard nothing but the blood pounding in her ears. There was nothing except how  _perfect_  and  _right_  it felt.

Her hips thrust up and her back arched with a final, powerful wave of pleasure, and she hung there for a moment, her hips lifted off the ground, her only movement an occasional shudder as her orgasm stretched on and on.

She finally, agonizingly, came back down, her hips falling lazily to the ground. She was a sweaty, panting mess of hormones. Weiss collapsed beside her, cradling Ruby in her arms and gasping into her neck.

Ruby smiled, suddenly realizing how lucky she was and how amazing Weiss was. Climaxing had taken almost everything out of Weiss; she knew it and knew Weiss could have easily just passed out as soon as Ruby had finished with her, but she had stayed strong enough to make sure Ruby was properly taken care of. And now, both girls contented to weakly hold onto each other chests heaving and their breaths labored as they each rode out their lingering feelings.

Ruby finally reached up and brushed her fingers through Weiss' hair, kissing the top of her head. "I love you. A lot," she whispered.

"I… I love you too, Ruby."

Weiss weakly lifted her head to kiss Ruby on the cheek. Ruby caught her chin between her fingers and gently pressed her lips to Weiss'. Their labored breathing meant that their kiss didn't last very long, and then soon broke apart, their heads falling back to the ground.

Ruby was the first to break the postcoital silence.

"Hey… Uh," Step Eight: "Wanna go on a date?"

There was a pause, "What sort of date?"

"Well, we could get dinner. See a movie? Talk about stuff. I dunno. Once we're done, though…"

"We'll do this again?" Weiss sounded hopeful; almost expectant.

Ruby chuckled, kissing Weiss' head again. "Absolutely."

Weiss sighed, "Good. Because," she rolled over and whispered into Ruby's ear, "I definitely want to  _fuck_  you again."

A delightful shiver traveled down Ruby's spine, then she giggled. Weiss giggled as well, and soon the two girls were laughing.

Ruby and Weiss were both partners and best friends; Ruby a prodigy that joined Beacon two years early and Weiss the heiress to one of the largest Dust companies in Remnant. But neither one of them could quite pull off how to properly swear.

0 - 0 - 0

**The… End?**

_Dun dun DUN!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Be sure to hug your loved ones! *But leave Ruby for Weiss!!!*
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


End file.
